


You and me forevermore

by isabelcortez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, actors in love, they are actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelcortez/pseuds/isabelcortez
Summary: It was the feeling of a heavy arm on her body that make a smile form in her face. That was the first New Years Day that she spent with him.





	You and me forevermore

It’s the sunlight entering through the big window that makes Amy open her eyes. Her head is heavy, like she spent the hole night drinking and laughing. Which she did. Amy still could feel the smell of wine and candles in her apartment, something that she was used to. 

It was the feeling of a heavy arm on her body that make a smile form in her face. That was the first New Years Day that she spent with him. It was a crazy year, with people entering and leaving her life, but the best thing that happened with to her in 2017 was laying with her on her bed.

Jake Peralta, a very well known actor, was in bed with her. She could hear Rosa laughing in her head. It took them five whole months of pining and pure of commitment. 

It all started when Rosa, her agente and friend, booked her in a screen test for a new movie. Jake as already set to play the main male character but they needed a female lead. They become friends pretty quickly but deep down, Amy could feel her heart shaking and her belly full of butterflies. Such a cliche.

When they finish shooting the movie, Jake asked her on a date. It was in on a small coffee in New York, surrendered by normal people with normal lifes, that Jake finally kissed her. And also the day when the whole media discovered about them.  After a whole week trying to work things out, they decided to say a mental _fuck you_ to the media and started dating. The best decision Amy ever made.

A small kiss on her shoulder brought her back to reality. The sun still in her eyes making everything hurt. 

“You know,” Jake said, his lips on her neck making her laugh a little. “Last night was amazing, even for a guy who hates parties.”

“Well, then you will hate even more because we need to clean things up.” Amy said laughing when he made a noise like a little kid.

“Come on, just call someone to do it for you,” he said holding her tight. “Gina does this every single party. Let’s just stay in bed all day.”

“Tempting, but come on get up,” Amy said, pulling him out of her bed. “We can take a shower and clean up and then we can go to that place you lov-“

She was interrupted by Jake pulling her back to bed and closing the distance between their lips. Kissing Jake was like falling in love again. The feeling was new and old at the same time, his lips sweet and firm on hers, making her toes curl. After more kisses and a very long shower, the two of then left her apartment holding hands and with big smiles. And while walking through the always busy streets of New York, Amy felt Jake squeezing her hand three times, like he did last night. She squeezed back. 

Their own way of saying I Love You and Everything will be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that was a first. totally based on new year's day by the one and only, taylor swift. maybe there will be more of this idk yet
> 
> hope u like


End file.
